Love Triangle
by polleah
Summary: What if you could bring back the dead, what if you could bring back Stephen and Cutter? What if the the guy you loved came back, but what if you've moved on? But what if the world's dying? First PROPER primeval fanfic please R
1. Chapter One Part One

**A/N - A short beginning, but there's alot more to come, please read and review. **

**-polleah**

* * *

"Abby! The anomaly detector is going off again! Wake up!" Yelled Connor Temple, he threw her yesterday's clothes into her face and dashed madly around the house trying to get ready.

Abby sleepily put on the clothes Connor had thrown to her.

"Where has it opened, Con?" Abby asked.

Connor picked up a large black device; it looked like the old brick phones people used to call 'mobiles'.

"Urm, an alleyway on the Davis Estate, I can't pinpoint the direct location but on the northern side. I think." Replied Connor.

Abby put on her pair of bright yellow converses and then sprinted out to her car.

"Bye Rex!" Hollered Connor to Abby's loveable reptile, otherwise known as a Coelurosauravus.

Connor slid into the passenger seat of Abby's Mini.

Connors phone started to ring, he patted around his jacket trying to find it, once he found it he pulled it out with a half eaten lolly stuck to it.

"Danny!

"Yes, we're on our way, it's just _someone _wouldn't get out of bed.

"About five minutes away, why?

"Oh man! But it's not fair, I like to close the anomalies! Tell Sarah to wait for me, _pleeaasseee?!_

"Fine, but promise I can lock it next time?"

There was silence on the phone.

"Hello? Danny, can you hear me? Hello?"

Connor put the phone back in his pocket.

"The phone went dead, Danny didn't get time to promise."

Abby laughed, "Ever thought that maybe he actually hung up on you? Not everybody understands you are an adult, not just a tall child."

Connor crossed his arms across his chest, sulking at Abby's remark.

"I'm not like a kid at all! I'm very grown up actually. Even when I was six I was the first in my class to know how to play Star Trek Cards." Connor was very proud of his achievement.

"You were probably the _only_ one in your class to play that, and you still play Battlestar Galactica."

Connor went quiet.

Abby turned onto the Davis Estate and parked her car.

"It really stinks of BO in here Abby, and it's not me!" Connor turned his nose up to the smell, it crinkled in disgust.

"Yuck! Connor, these clothes were for the wash, that's why it smells so bad!" Whined Abby.

They both got out the car and looked for their fellow work colleges: Danny Quin, Captain Becker and Sarah Page.

"Connor! Abby! We're over here, but come quickly and look at this!" Shouted Sarah.

* * *

**Yes, i know it's short, but hey, i've put it on?**

**-polleah! :)**


	2. Chapter One Part Two

**A/N: Okay, this is the second part to Chapter One, It isn't very long but I updated quicker lol. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Danny Quin knelt to the floor, he was a very curious man, even a small rock could keep him entertained for a mere few hours of his life.  
"Danny, remember, curiosity killed the cat. This isn't a game." Cautioned Sarah.  
Danny put his head near the ground and breathed in deeply, he let out a thunderous cough straight afterwards.  
"Yuck. Curiosity may have killed the cat, but the stench of this… this, er, goo, definitely will."Danny chocked out.  
Sarah held back a laugh, although Captain Becker saw the edge of her lips turn upwards, he didn't say anything either.

Abby bounded over to them, she immediately stopped, frozen in her tracks as she caught site of the anomaly.  
It was a beautiful sight, what looked like shards of glass refracted the rays of light, paving the floor with rainbows. The anomaly may have looked gorgeous, but what could come out it, could be deadly.  
"It's, it's, it's enormous! I've never seen one _so_ big before! What happened to it?!" Abby exclaimed, her eyes wide with shock.  
Sarah flicked through her book of notes, in search of an answer, in search of anything to explain this phenomenon.  
"Well, er, to be honest we have no clue. No creatures have come through yet so it can't give us an indication of why it's so big. It started off ordinary, but now it's just getting bigger and bigger." Admitted Sarah.  
"Have you tried locking it?" Asked Connor.  
Sarah nodded, "Do you think we'd be standing here if we had, that didn't even work. We're baffled."  
Connor scratched his head and looked at the laptop hooked up to the anomaly locker.  
"I'm going to call for backup, because if this anomaly is increasing in size then who knows the size of what might come out of here. The Giaganatosaurus was hard enough to deal with!" Said Captain Becker.  
He walked back to his shiny 4x4 and pulled out his phone, trying to call for backup.

Abby put her arms around Connor's waist, she put his head into his chest and yawned.  
"What happens if it doesn't close, or if it doesn't stop growing?" Abby asked.  
"I actually don't know, but I have a theory, so what I'm going to do is take the laptop back to the ARC and have a look at the statistics and go from there." Replied Connor.  
Sarah unhooked the laptop and gave it to him.  
"Well if Abby and I go back with you then she can test the goo and I can give you a hand." Suggested Sarah, she loved the anomaly business, but sometimes it was all too much for her.  
Danny nodded in agreement.  
Abby took a sample of goo and went to her Mini, along with Connor and Sarah.

***

_Back at the ARC._

Connor and Sarah were stood by the laptop, taking it in turns to find a loose part in the anomaly, trying to find anything they could to solve the puzzle of this mysterious anomaly.  
"What if we boost the strength of the anomaly locker?" Questioned Sarah.  
Connor pressed a combination of keys on the laptop.  
"It can't get any stronger Sarah, it's at its highest to close a normal-sized anomaly, we'd need to triple the strength for the size of this anomaly." Said Connor.  
Sarah sighed as Lester walked in, he groaned.  
"Are you still on that anomaly case?" He asked.  
"Well, er, you see, the thing is, er, we can't close it and it just keeps growing." Admitted Connor.  
"I don't know why I do this job anymore, I might as well do your job seeing as you can't do it. Can't you just move parts of the anomaly around and see what that does, you could use your laptop program thing."  
Said Lester.  
Connor would have been insulted at Lester's comment, but he was used to it, infact the whole team was used to his comments.  
Sarah and Connor looked at each other.  
"Why didn't we think of that before?!" They chorused.  
Sarah quickly edited the molecule structure whilst Connor rushed to one of the science labs where Abby was working.  
"Abby! We've got an idea, you coming back to the estate with us?"  
Abby grinned, she gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
Connor blushed, he still couldn't get over the fact that he was in a relationship with Abby Maitland, the love of his life.  
"Well done, you really are _my_ clever little guy. I've tested the glue and it doesn't have any poisonous chemicals, it's just moulding which is why it smells so bad, I'm not too sure why it suddenly came from the anomaly though." Abby said.  
The team grabbed their equipment and rushed back to the anomaly site.

Captain Becker and his men were guarding the anomaly and Danny Quin was sitting in the 4x4 reading his paper.  
"Oh I get it Danny, while we're back at the ARC slaving away, you can just have a relaxing time and-" Sarah got cut off.  
The wind suddenly picked up, it created great whooshing sounds which swept past the team. Then the anomaly grew bigger, the magicalness grew bigger with it. The team stood in awe as the anomaly grew even larger.  
"D...D…Did you see… that?!" Abby stammered.  
They nodded their heads in unison.  
"We need to hurry up, Sarah." Connor said.  
The pair worked quickly and efficiently trying to set up the laptop.  
Suddenly sparks flew and the pair stepped away.  
"This is it!" Connor yelled over the sound of the laptops whirring engine.  
Abby held Connor hand and kissed him passionately, Connor blushed, he thought his heart was going to stop beating. God, they were in love.  
"This is it." Abby repeated, but this time whispering.  
She squeezed his hand as the anomaly kept opening and closing, like a re-running tape.

**_This. Is. It._**

* * *

**_Thanks for reading, please leave a review, even if you've reviewed before, review this chapter? If no one reveiws then I'm not adding another chapter, please?!_**

**_-Polleah._**


	3. Chapter Two Part One

**A/N yes, i know short chapters, but this is Part One of Chapter Two as otherwise i'll take ages to update. Please review! I have plenty more ideas to add to this story.**

* * *

The anomaly carried on opening and closing, it wouldn't stay the same for just a second.

Abby's pager started buzzing, the ARC needed her, well, Lester needed her.  
She took out her phone and rang him; she didn't want to miss that anomaly for the world.  
"What is it Lester?" She asked down the phone.  
"Hmm.  
"Mmm.  
"CONNOR!  
"oh, bye Lester."

Connor sheepishly looked at Abby.  
"I'm sorry Abby, I didn't mean to get you in trouble for writing 'Abby loves Lester' on the ARC wall!" Connor blurted out.  
"You did what?!" Abby fumed.  
"Oh nothing, what are _you_ talking about?" Connor asked.  
"Lester wanted me to come and collect _our_ Diictodons from the ARC because they're eating all the science lab plants! Why the hell did you take them to the ARC?" Replied Abby.  
Connor looked around, "They were bored at home, I'm sorry." Connor gave Abby his puppy dog look face.  
Abby sighed, "Well c'mon then, you're coming with me to put them somewhere else." Ordered Abby in a forgiving voice.  
"We'll call if there's any changes." Said Danny.  
Connor and Abby drove back to the ARC, Connor still apologising.

***

_Back at the ARC_

"I never would have thought it would take a whole hour for two people to put two, small Diictodons in a room." Connor chuckled.  
Abby glared at him, she really didn't want to be at the ARC right then, she wanted the excitement of the mysterious anomaly, the thrill of a new discovery.

***

_At the anomaly site_

The anomaly was still there, still growing and still a phenomenon. There was one difference though: two creatures had come through it, except they weren't creatures.  
They were people, they were two full-grown men.  
Sarah and Captain Becker were in shock, but Danny –being Danny- started to make conversation.

"Is it really you?" Danny asked.  
"Yes, yes it is, and boy I've missed you all." Replied the man.  
"It… it can't be!" Protested Sarah.  
The man laughed, "Nothing's impossible Sarah, I'm the one and only."  
Captain Becker still didn't say anything, he had his gun at the ready incase it was another one of Helens' tricks.  
"You have to come back to the ARC, Sir. Abby and Connor need to see you, they can probably make more sense of this than us." Said Danny.  
"I better give her a ring first." He said.  
The man took his phone out and typed in Abby's number.  
The other man stood in silence, still in shock from the traumatic experience.

***

_At the ARC_

Connor and Abby were sat in the main room, they were playing the yes no game.

Abby's phoned started buzzing, she looked at it, the name 'CUTTER' was printed on it, the colour from her face drained as she answered.  
"Hello?" She muttered.  
"Hello Abby."  
She screamed and threw the phone across the room in tears.  
"Whoa, Abby! What's the matter?" Connor asked, whilst trying to comfort her.  
"It… It… It was him, Cutter… he was… on the phone." Stuttered Abby.  
"It's probably someone playing a prank."  
Connor picked up the phone.  
"Look, whatever kind of _sick_ and _twisted_ joke it is, it isn't working!" He yelled down the phone.  
"It isn't a joke Connor, it's me. It's Nick Cutter."

* * *

**A bit of a cliffhanger? Anyway, PLEASE review or i don't see the point in adding the next chapter, even if you've reviewed before, still review!**

**-polleah.**


End file.
